


Red Fangs of Fuuma (風魔の紅牙)

by DoggieCornerW



Series: Seishin Series (清心シリーズ) [6]
Category: Original Work
Genre: Alternate Universe - Historical, Battle, Japanese Culture, Japanese Mythology & Folklore, Kitsune, Ninja, Suspense, Swordplay, Weapons
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2015-01-02
Updated: 2015-01-12
Packaged: 2018-03-04 21:24:08
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 3
Words: 1,365
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3090497
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DoggieCornerW/pseuds/DoggieCornerW
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Until Ujichika Imagawa becomes of age, his regent Norimitsu Oshika stays in power. However, Moritoki Ise concerns him and he uses Hanzo Hattori's ancestor to ease his concerns. The Iga instead battles a scary rival, who will become a trump in Ise's future (1480).</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

**Daidōji (** **大道寺** **) Scroll:**  Kotaro Kazama (風間 小太郎)

I did not know it –- the savage legend that was about to unfold from that man.

Where and when did Moritoki meet him?

Perhaps the Kazama Valley truly is a deep place, and harbors the strangest of society. His band was motivated by fear, but he wore swords like a man. Perhaps he had a rich lineage, but fell off into the abyss.

His stature was very tall; he was calm and confident; his hair looked inked with the blood of his enemies. At times, he wore the same face as a  _namahage_. A predator of rascals.

With that said, is he here because of the war we brought to this land? Or is he here to further the chaos?

I couldn't help but hold superstitions.

A band of robbers. A fearful man. Two fangs. I remember this wonderment of the Bunmei era's 12th year.


	2. Oshika

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> A regent's ambition.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Nagauji Ise is another name for Soun Hojo/Moritoki Ise. In this story, this is before Soun becomes lord of Sagami. Oshika's story might become a short series; at first I wasn't going to mention Oshika. I had plenty of mishaps in my historical research.
> 
> Remember it's a fiction.

It was the twelfth year of the Bunmei era (1480).

A man sat in a luxury: the fortification of Sunpu Castle in Suruga Province. It was like he stood close to the gate of something inexplicable. Something that set his heart aflame and he had to meditate over it for days. At first, the man thought he was getting sick. A voice in his head told him that this was for the best.

Norimitsu Oshika (小鹿 範満) had an ambition that he wanted to last for many bloodlines. A boy that carried his cousin's childhood name was not of age yet. Tatsuoumaru (龍王丸) was too young. It had been four years since the death of the former leader of the Imagawa, Yoshitada. Norimitsu's cousin, the child of his uncle Noritada.

Trust was placed onto Oshika to become regent. He was the  _shugo_  of Suruga, and Tatsuoumaru's superior. He swore onto them that he'd guard the child like a father. After diplomatic talks, even the Kanto Kanrei, and a famous tactician from the Uesugi, rulers of Kanto, acknowledged to be where he was now. For years, no one would know of Oshika.

The boy Tatsuoumaru, Yoshitada's son however, would lead inevitably. But, there were too many conservative Japanese who supported both birthright and engaging in conflict for  _that_  right. Oshika hadn't made a move, his war tactics only hinging on verbal disrepute on how his relative let his guard down.

Norimitsu Oshika stood at the courtyard underneath Sunpu's towering main keep, the  _honmaru_ , with four other men. They knelt in front of him in a line, proving their necessary submission. The sight truly settled where he stood in the Imagawa aristocracy.

"Yasuochi Chigachi, son of Yasuaki, of the Iga Hattori, correct?" He spoke with all of the air collected in his chest, to further demonstrate his form of the daimyo.

"It is I, My Lord. I come to your behest in favor of the young Imagawa heir." The third man's voice made Oshika sense some promise. Yasuochi carried a voice of thirty or forty years, a tone from an animal's cave lair. The Imagawa daimyo liked the sound; he tightened his lips, folded his arms and closed his eyes, a familiar gesture of deep thought.

"Nagauji Ise, the dutiful brother of the late Yoshitada Imagawa," he paused, as if to think on his words, "must be stopped."

"Lord Oshika?!" Yasuochi suddenly blurted out. His stomach turned. The words he heard were short but plain, and they resonated. Any warrior, or historian, could recall many years of common strife among the clans. Oshika had expected some disbelief, some unease. He realized Ise's interest in the lands of Izu and Sagami, the border countries within Kanto. However, there were alliances that he had to keep.

Why did humans live in an era where they would quickly divide and draw the blood of their own blood?


	3. Chapter 3

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Iga ninja head for Sagami, and wonder over the regent's orders.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

>  _Toppa_ , much like _kusa_ and _rappa_ , is one out of many terms describing ninja/shinobi. The term choice depends on the region.
> 
> _"Manju"_ stands for _"Manjugasa"._
> 
>  
> 
> _"Ronin"_ is wandering samurai. He doesn't follow a Lord.

The _Tokaido_ , Eastern Sea Path, was ideal for reaching famous Kanto castles such as Odawara and Sunpu. However, a parallel but elusive travel was sought for to avoid eyes. Strolling outside a mountainous path stretching between Suruga and Sagami, edging the Suruga Bay and leading to a famous town port, Yasuochi Chigachi (千賀地 保遠) was followed by his three chosen men draped in dark flowing fabric void of identity.

However, when their target Moritoki Ise lay at his death bed, he would have only one excuse: The men of the shadows took him. The furtive  _toppa_ : a popular Kamakura term to describe thieves of the valuable, including human lives. They were the only ones capable of doing such things.

The  _toppa_  tracked an enemy. It was hard to believe.

Yasuochi contemplated over his ideas, and he couldn't get his mind off a question: was this betrayal?

"Is this alright, Master?" One of Chigachi's men asked, tipping his bamboo  _manju_  hat against a passing gust of wind. The Iga folk carried mutual feelings. Chigachi recalled Oshika's words.

"You and I are the same," he had said. "We bear this shadowed blood, which should be given another chance."

A good man, Moritoki Ise was a mediator among the Sunpu Imagawa. Did Oshika burn with some kind of deep, bitter rage? Was it a shadow that was reviving from the Onin era?

Crossing Hanamizu stream, Yasuochi and his men realized why Moritoki liked to travel. Not only to pass the village port, but the sights along the bay. Entering Sagami further, there was also Hakone over Lake Ashi. Norimitsu Oshika said it was monopoly. However, the traveling freedom had provided Moritoki good insight as a strategist. Why did the Iga have to harm such a man?

"He is an outsider", the Sunpu regent had said. "Doesn't this excessive traveling without bounds using mean a shogun spy?" Rumors said that Moritoki was a  _ronin_ , so indeed the old habit of wandering died hard. Still, it was dangerous territory to just stroll in freely, ruled by those descended by the Taira, particularly supporters of the Sunpu regent's bid.

"I send you because Iga are truly the best in loyal service, or am I wrong?" Oshika, and superficially Chigachi just to motivate himself to do his task, both agreed that Ise would betray the family.

The four Imagawa followers entered Kojiri Pass. If they wanted to do an assassination, it was both the best and not-so-best place. After descending mountainous area, it was mostly naked. A view of Ashi was clear. Iga Yasuochi Chigachi could probably face Imagawa genius Moritoki Ise head on, but he sought for a slow, unsuspecting death where there was little to no suspicion, a way where Moritoki would first "appreciate" the guardianship Oshika sent him, and later drop sick. It would be an easy cover-up, especially with the coming Winter. There was no rush; aside from thinking over consequences, Yasuouchi earnestly wanted to know what Moritoki was doing.

Reaching the thicker side of the lake, the Iga entered a forest of  _Katsura_  trees. At this time of season, they were nearly skeletons, their heart-shaped leaves covering the ground. Yasuochi shrugged his shoulders as a heavier wind swished his cloak. He narrowed his eyes, looking ahead. He stopped; the three men behind him comply with a halt, and observed the surroundings. In this quiet forest path, the air was cold, a familiar suspicious feeling. Yasuouchi saw someone up ahead. He couldn't make out the features just yet, but predicted it to be a  _ronin or a_ wandering monk _._ As Winter neared, poverty grasped the living, made them suffer, and that beckoned those who did the work of the Gods.

"Moritoki? I hope." Yasu said to himself. He was told that he was going to Hakone; reaching one of Oshika's allies, the Miura of Kinugasa Castle, was too far a distance. Closer to Hakone was Odawara Castle, kept by the Omori Family. If Ise went that way, it meant that he was probably returning.

Yasuochi carried a spear in his hand, using it as a walking prop. He kept it butt-down in a neutral pose to not look further conspicuous. As he watched, his spear jolted back and flew out of his hand.

_Clang!_ The sound of metal biting metal rung through his ear. His feet launched off the grass as he flew back.


End file.
